Here comes the sun
by dracosally
Summary: Fred and Hermione opinion's on each other change all the time but one thing is true they are both completely in love with each other. how will there lifes change with children, friends and growing up! Involves Song! Chapter 14 Now Up!
1. Chapter 1 Here Comes the sun

**DISCLAIMER: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter so I ****definitely**** don't own Harry Potter…**

**giggles **

Here Comes The Sun

_Here comes the sun _

_Doo doo doo doo_

She stood on a balcony. She wore a pale silky gown. I watched her just watched her from the bed I sat on, for a long long time.

_here comes the sun_

_And I say_

The sun was just starting its rise. The light was pouring over her. Bouncing off her as though she were glass

_it's Alright_

I was sure she was the one for me. I know she's standing there waiting for me to go to her, but I have know idea about what to say let a lone what to do.

_little darlin'- it's been a long cold lonely winter _

_Little darlin'-it feels like years __since __ it's been here_

I always knew she was beautiful but right know she was extremely stunning……..HOT!!! Definitely HOT!

_Here comes the sun _

_Doo doo doo doo_

There was the slightest breeze. It blew her hair gown in that picture perfect way. Good this is one of theses times I wished I own a camera. Maybe Colin will lend me his.

_here comes the sun_

_And I say_

_It's Alright_

I think it is time I talked to her. I stood slowly and walked towards her, my heart pounding. What am I thinking is it right to do this now.

_little darlin'- the smiles returning to their faces_

_Little darlin'- it seems like years since its been here_

The curtains blew up into my face when I reached them the fabric tickling my face. I saw her shiver slightly outside.

_Here comes the sun _

_Doo doo doo doo_

I stepped through the curtain toward her on the balcony. My heart was in my throat. I'm nervous, its only nerves.

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say_

_It's Alright_

I walked up beside her and put my arm on the middle of her back before bringing it around her shoulders. I was shore she could hear my heart beating.

_Sun sun sun here it comes_

_Sun sun sun here it comes_

I kissed her lightly in top of her head. She looked up into my eyes and smiled as I smiled at her. She's perfect.

_Sun sun sun here it comes_

_Sun sun sun here it comes_

_Sun sun sun here it comes_

The sun was rising higher and the colour of the sky was changing. From Blue to purple to pink to red to orange then right up close to the sun the Sky was completely yellow.

_little darlin'- I feel the ice is slowly melting_

_Little darlin'- it feels like years since its been here_

It was time I said to myself everything is perfect. I got down on one knee. Looked into her eyes, and said…..

_Here comes the sun _

_Doo doo doo doo_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say_

"Hermione granger, will you do me the honour of being my wife"

"Yes! Fred off course I will."

I stood and dragged her into my arms.

_It's Alright_

And the sun rose on that balcony. The sun rose on the happiest couple at that time of the day.

THE END

**OMG! I just finished my first ever story. Yay! Yes it is very short and yees it was easy to right but hey I still finished it. Right. begins to party. Sweet boggie time. giggles. **


	2. Chapter 2: Your Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

I don't know how to tell him this. He is amazing but... I struggle with little things sometimes. I have this felling that I will most likely say it wrong.

_I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

I mean I just said I would marry the guy and now I stand here in his arms Speechless and completely confused. What's happening to me?

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

He brings me out of the tight romantic sort of hug and sort of... stares me down. Checking that each part of me is still safe and not out of place.

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

With this he pulls me inside, where it's a little bit warmer. The curtains tangle round us. Getting us closer and closer together till where touching noses.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

He kisses me more passionately then ever it's amazingly powerful. As if the Silk curtains wanted this they fell making way for us. I can feel his tongue running round the edge of my mouth. I open my month welcoming him.

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Kissing my neck, He stumbles through the door in to our sitting room. I push him on to the couch before straddling him. He pulls me down into a kiss, Before he flips me over so now he is on top.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

Ahh god. I forgot he was so heavy. He leans in for the kiss instead I turn my head and he gets the top of my jaw line. Which he kisses multiple times before finding my lips again.

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

He makes the slightest move and we go crashing to the floor. I hear him groan as I land on his stomach. I shuffle back ward. Pull up his shirt, and kiss it better. He groans again but this time out of pleasure.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

He starts to unbutton my shirt at the top... I pull back protectively. I knew this would happen sooner or later but really I was hoping for later. I just don't think I'm ready yet.

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

He pulls me downward, but instead of our lips touching he goes to my ear.

"Are you ready?"

I can't think... I'm slightly confused. I want to be safe. But that could be hard.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

I lean back down to him And whisper clearly "Yes!" Wow that was me who said that Safe Hermione. Doing this. What will Harry and Ron Think.

_I hope you don't mind_

I roll off him and together we get up. Kissing we make our way toward the bedroom. Somewhere I think the hallway I remove his top Revealing his chiselled Abs.

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

We land on the bed. Taking off clothes. Getting comfortable. Felling free.

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

**A/N: Sweet another chapter down Please review i no you want to. Hate mail welcome. its still a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: I can see clearly now

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**

I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,  
I can see all obstacles in my way

Life is wonderful. I have Hermione. I have love. I have a wife to be and hopefully we will be magically married. You know a blood marriage even though she is muggleborn.

Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind  
It's gonna be a bright, bright  
Sun-Shiny day

I roll over in my bed. She lays there still. Her long brown waved hair flung across the pillow. Eyes close. Life less almost.

It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)  
Sun-Shiny day

The only thing we have to do now is tell the family. I know that she has arranged to see her parents tomorrow (I think). Ha Ha. Mum will be OVER THE MOON.

Oh yes I can make it now, the pain is gone  
All of the bad feelings have disappeared

Her china doll face is looking so stunning. It is perfectly doll like although that could be the make up from yesterday that she never washed off.

Here is the rainbow I've been prayin' for  
It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)  
Sun-Shiny day

I lay my hand on her stomach. I can feel her breathing in and out, in and out. It's so smooth its unrealistic.

Look all around, there's nothin' but blue skies

She's waking. I think. Well she's moving now any way. She's just so beautiful ain't she?

Look straight ahead, nothin' but blue skies

Yeah she's definitely awake now. I bring my arm around her shoulder and she (as predicted) moves her head on to my chest with a smile.

I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,  
I can see all obstacles in my way 

I can feel her fingers drawing shapes on my chest. It feels really really nice. I believe she has just noticed how awesome my muscles. I'm macho!

Here is the rainbow I've been prayin' for  
It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)  
Sun-Shiny day

I smile at her with the cheesiest smile I can find. Wow I'm good now she's laughing at my face. Great I can see the headlines "future wife laughs at Fred Weasley". Ahhh.

It's gonna be a bright (bright), bright (bright)  
Sun-Shiny day

Well now I'm laughing to. Great! Laughing at my own stupidity. Ha, Ha. Sounds like something Sirius would do but not me. Really I'm just making this worse.

bright (bright), bright (bright)  
Sun-Shiny day

Ha, Ha not. I'm going to stop now because Mione is giving me really weird looks because I'm laughing randomly. I think it's scaring her.

"Love you Fred" She whispers in my ear.

"Love you too," I whisper back.

bright (bright), bright (bright)  
Sun-Shiny day 

**A/N: Wow! that was a quick update hope you enjoy it and review.**


	4. Chapter 4:What a wonderful world

_**Disclaimer: There is no way in hell that I own Harry Potter. **_

_I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

We walked down an old dirt road. We thought it would be rude to just turn up, so we came Muggle styles. I called a cab and now where walking down this road arm in arm. It's really quite romantic

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

The trees around us are covered in flowers of all shades, from white to Pale blue to Hot Pink. I watched an old owl that looked slightly confused fly out of the blossom tree nearby and around the corner, where the road bent.

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed day, _

I could feel his hand rubbing my back it was calming and made me not so nervous about the stupid things I keep thinking about. Like what I'm going to say when we get there. What I'm going to say to Harry and Ron.

_The dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

We round the corner and the most welcoming building in Brittan that she knows other then Hogwarts. The Burrow. Its crooked structure amazingly still stands. With how many stories I don't want to know to be Honest.

_The colours of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people going by_

What a surprise! Ron running to greet us and. . . . Harry and Ginny. . . Arm in arm following. Wow! I knew they were into each other but Harry had a mystery girl. How could I be so stupid? At least we aren't the only people announcing things.

_I see friends shaking hands, saying' "How do you do?"_

_They're really saying "I love you"_

"Mione." Ron screeched at me, pulling me into a tight hug. The awkwardness there disappeared in 5th year. "How are you?"

"Really good Ron if I could breathe properly." And finally he lets go.

"So you two" Fred called to the couple. "What's happen here?"

_I hear babies crying, I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more than I'll ever know_

Ginny's face is smiling so big its slightly scary.

"Well." Harry Started. "Fred it has something to do with you being an uncle."

"NO WAY!" Was that me? By the way they're all looking at me I would say so. Once more I make a fool off my self

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world_

I hope we don't spoil this moment for them when we announce our good news. Well, not good maybe exciting. Molly Weasley face is going to be priceless wish I had a camera.

_A wonderful world… _

I Know Harry and Ginny will be happy.

_A wonderful world…_

Ron will do his nut. But maybe not in front of us.

_A wonderful world…_

_**A/N: Yay! Don't you just love this song. Its taken me so long to up date because i have had exams. Review Pleas.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Stick wit u

Disclaimer: I don▓t own Harry Potter nor do I own any songs I may use.

(A/N: Hey! I▓m back. I think that I may have been the only Author who didn▓t update over Christmas. And yes it▓s taken over a month for me to update but I haven▓t been able to make up my mind about what to write and have re-written this chapter more then once. Enjoy Chapter 5.

I don't wanna go another day So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind

My Sisters Pregnant and now I▓m Standing in my parents Kitchen about to announce our engagement. Mum▓s going to be all sloppy. Grandchild on the way. New daughter-in-law. 

Seems as like everybody is breaking up And throwing their love away

⌠Hi mum,■ I say walking through the door of the burrow.

⌠Hi Mrs Weasley,■ Hermione says politely Following me.

⌠Fred, Hermione. What are you┘?■ She stopped. 

But I know I got a good thing right here That's why I say (Hey)

And this is where it all starts. Mum▓s going to begin the ▒Gooey▓ stage of our visit. With awe▓s and more awe▓s. Yay. Not. 

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u You know how to appreciate me; I must stick wit u, my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u

⌠Hermione what▓s that on your finger?■ Mrs Weasley asked quizzically as if she couldn▓t take a guess.

⌠Um...mum you might want to sit down.■ I said before Hermione had to answer. ⌠I think we should properly tell you the truth about Hermione and me.■ 

I don't wanna go another day So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind

OH SHIT! OH SHIT! This exactly what I didn▓t want to happen. Explaining why I moved out of the flat above the shop. Why Hermione moved out of the Burrow. And why there is a ring with a giant rock on Hermione▓s finger.  
See the way we ride, in our private lives Ain't anybody gettin' in between? I want you to know that, your the only one for me

⌠Mum, you know how Hermione and I went on a few dates a couple of years ago.■

⌠Yes. But why┘■

⌠Well we never broke up.■ 

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u

There▓s the first bit out of the way. Now for the ▒We▓ve been living together for a year▓ part. And the bit about were getting married. When did life get so hard?

and now, ain't nothing else I can need And now, I'm singing┘ 'cause your so, so into me

⌠WHAT!■

⌠We-never-broke-up!■ I said in my best did you get the message voice.

⌠Mrs Weasley!■ Hermione spoke up. ⌠Fred and I have been together for nearly three and a half years.■

I got you; we'll be making love endlessly I'm with you, baby you're with me

Hell yeah. Go Hermione you▓re my Girl. Woo Hoo. I don▓t think I could have said that. Especially to mum. She gets very protective about her children. And life suddenly got a little easier.

So don't cha worry about People hanging around They ain't bring us down I know you, and you know me And that's all that counts

⌠Three and a half years.■ Mum stammered.

⌠Yes. Mum and we have been living together since Hermione moved out of here.■ I said calmly.

⌠Sorry I didn▓t say anything mum.■ said Ginny.

⌠Same.■ Said both Harry and Ron at the same time.  
So don't cha worry about People hanging around They ain't bring us down I know you, and you know me And that's why, that's why I say

Yes! Going well so far. At least she isn▓t yelling. That could get messy. Really messy. But her being calm is better then her mental out-of-our-world attitude. Plus she▓s red enough at the moment 

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u

⌠Mum! Where getting married.■ Fred Said looking Molly Weasley straight in the eye. A dangerous move, but one that could also save his life if need be.

⌠Oh, I▓m so pleased for you.■ Sighed Mrs Weasley.

⌠Ahhhhhhh.■ Ginny screamed hugging Hermione ⌠We▓re going to be Sister-in-laws.■

Harry and Ron were both speechless. 

Nobody gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever Nobody gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u my baby Nobody ever made me feel this way,

And I will never ever forget this moment. Never ever.

I must stick wit u

(A/N: Finally this chapter is finished but now I have to start the next. Pleased Review and give me more reason to write. Cheers dracosally. 


	6. Chapter 6:FLy

**Disclaimer: How ever much I love Harry Potter I can't own it. Damn!**

**A/N: This from Ron's POV**

_any moment everything can change _

_feel the wind on your shoulder _

"_**Mum! Where getting married." Fred Said looking Molly Weasley straight in the eye. A dangerous move, but one that could also save his life if need be. **_

_for a minute all the world can wait _

_Let go of your yesterday_

Ron could have sworn that his mouth was on the floor. This was slightly unexpected. I knew they were…Ahh…together, but this is way too complicated for me.

_can you hear it calling _

_Can you feel it in your soul_

_Can you trust this longing _

_And take control_

"Congrates, Mione." Ron gave her a quick and slightly awkward hug.

"Now, we will all be family." Harry told her giving her a big hug. This

_fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away _

_You can shine _

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life _

_And start to try because it's your time _

_Time to fly_

Great related to the Girl I think I'm in love with. This same girl is getting married to my older brother. Someone pinch me.

_all your worries leave them somewhere else _

_Find a dream you can follow _

_Reach for something when there's nothing left _

_And the world's feeling hollow_

"I...Ah... Need to go tidy my room up...Ah" I stammered lame excuse really.

"Didn't you do that yesterday?" Ginny had to ask

"Oh yeah! I'll just go clean out the Garden." I ran out the back door.

_can you hear it calling _

_Can you feel it in your soul _

_Can you trust this longing _

_And take control_

I'm over reacting it's not that bad really. I hope. I hate Fred I hate him. He stole my girl and now I'm going to be alone for ever and ever and ever.

_fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away _

_You can shine _

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life _

_And start to try cause it's your time _

_Time to fly_

"Ron," Came a worried voice. I looked up to see Hermione standing in front of me. She looked happy but concerned. "Ron, I'm Sorry I should have told you before now how much Fred means to me."

"Yeah."

_and we're you're down and feel alone _

_Just want to run away _

_Trust yourself and don't give up _

_You know you better than anyone else_

Sorry. How can she be sorry? She's ruining my life and my dreams. When did my life get so damn difficult? 'About the same time you and Hermione broke up' said a tiny voice in his head.

_any moment everything can change _

_Feel the wind on your shoulder _

_For a minute all the world can wait _

_Let go of your yesterday_

"Hermione." I said as she turned to walk away. "I don't care if you marry Fred."

"Really. I don't believe that."

"And why not?"

_fly open up the part of you that wants to hide away _

_you can shine _

_forget about the reasons why you can't in life _

_and start to try __start to_

How can she not trust me after all we have done. After the battle and Voldemort's down fall in all. And she still doesn't trust me. What is it with girls that make them so... Ah.

_Fly Forget about the reasons why you can't in life _

_and start to try cause it's your time _

_time to fly_

"I know you, Ron. It's hurting you that I'm with Fred."

"Ok it is and I think. I think I love You Hermione."

_any moment everything can change_

**A/N: So what did you think? You now know what Ron thinks of it all. Do not tell me now. Please Read and review. **


	7. Chapter 7:Listen to your heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song.**

**A/N: back to Hermione's POV**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark. _

"_**I know you, Ron. It'**__**s hurting you that I**__**'**__**m with Fred."**_

"_**Ok it is and I think. I think I love you Hermione."**_

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your hear_

No, he didn't just say the 'L' word. No, No he cannot have. He is just trying to make feel guilty. I know him it's what he does. He did it by going out with lavender and now he is telling me he loves me to stop Fred and me getting married.

_  
, there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why_

"Ah. W-What?" I stammered at him.

"I love you Hermione. I have since I don't know when."

"Ah…um... Huh…ah."

_  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

So he did say he loved me so what. It does not change anything between Fred and Me right. 'Well…' started that little voice. Ron loves me but it will not change anything.

_  
Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams. _

"Mione. You alright there." He asked putting one hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"Fine. Really good." I felt like I was about to vomit.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do 

Why does he touch me the same way Fred does. Must be a Weasley thing because I swear Bill and Charlie do it as well. George never touches me affectionately in case I think he's Fred.

_  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

The door opened and Ginny stepped outside with Harry following.

"Everything alright with you two." Harry asked in the most Harry-ish way.

"We're all good." On answered him. Before storming inside again. Harry looked confused. Ginny gave me a what-did-you-do look

"What did you do?" She asked finally.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words. 

Do I tell them? 'What are you crazy you've just announced your engagement to Fred's Family and now your going to tell them that his younger brother loves you. Good joke.' My little voice told me before I could stop it.

_  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

"It's fine. He just thinks that there won't be enough time for me to hang out with him when I get married." I answered deciding not to tell them what it was really about.

"I'm married." Harry said. "I still find time so just the Three of us can hang out."

"This is Ron's thinking, darling." Ginny told him.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do. 

Maybe Ginny is right. This is how Ron's mind works. That is exactly why he said it because he does not want me to desert him. However, I will not isn't that obvious. No probably not to him.

_  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

"He'll be alright." Harry reassured me. I probably had a worried look on my face.

"Course he will." I told Harry so he knew I understood. We stood there quietly for a few moments. The wind blew and a little gnome was running around the garden.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm 

So. I guess they don't want to know. That's good I think.

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye 

_Harry and Ginny turned to walk inside. _

"_Coming?" Ginny asked. I followed the couple inside._

**A/N: If You loved it or hated it please Review I want to know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8:Once Upon a December

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings, _

Summer has passed and once again, I have the trouble of finding Hermione a Christmas present. She never tells me what she wants. I know what I want but that is not likely she would have told me already. She would never keep something like that from me. Would she.

_  
__Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December._

I walked into Weasley Wizard Wheeze's.

"Hey bro." I called into the back room. George appeared from behind a curtain.

"Fred. How's the Mrs-to-be holding up?" He asked giving me a brotherly hug. One he only gave when he was happy.

"Good. Really good."__

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  


This is seriously scary. George is hugging me. Harry hugged me a few weeks ago. There is something going on that I do not know about and it is really really Scaring me Shitless.

_  
__Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...  
_

"Gin's said she had found the perfect present or me to give to Hermione." I told him "She was going to leave it here."

"Oh yeah." Was his answer. He went behind the counter and grabbed a parcel that was wrapped in Gold and Red paper with Christmas trees that were flashing.

_  
__Far away, long ago,  
glowing dim as an ember,_

Great she wrapped it to so now I have to wait until tomorrow to find out what it is. Oh well at least it will be good and Hermione will love it heaps. Hopefully. And it saves me wondering around the shops all day looking for something she probably won't even like.

_  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...  
_

"Thanks bro." I tapped him on the back. "Say hi to Katie for me."

"It's all good." He replied, "I will if you say hi to Hermy for me.'

"Don't say that where she can hear." And with that I left the Shop.

_  
__And a song  
Someone sings_

I got away with it lightly this Christmas.

_  
__Once upon a December  
_

**(A/N: I know ****it is a shorty but I needed something to put there. Anyone wants to take a guess at what Hermione is keeping a secret. Please Review if You want Fred and Hermione to stay alive**


	9. Chapter 9:At the beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. No one else owns it except J.K.Rowling**

**(A/N: This chappie is a bit of Hermione and a bit of Fred. I hope I don't confuse you to much.**

_Hermione's Thoughts_

_**Fred's thoughts**_

Story

_**Song**_

_**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey**_

Hermione woke to the smell of chocolate and waffles. '_Christmas'. _It was cold and she didn't want to get out of bed. Curling her feet up underneath her she crawled further under the covers. The smell of food was getting stronger.

_**  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through**_

Fred stood at the bench making Hermione's favourite food. Waffles covered with melted chocolate drizzled over top. _**'It's unlike her to sleep in today, or any day for that.**__' _He levitated a mug of coffee, a bunch of roses and a plate with waffles toward the bedroom. Hoping Hermione would wake to the smell.

_**  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**_

Hermione pulled the covers from off her head. Fred stood in the doorway with Breakfast and roses in front of him.

"Merry Christmas, 'Mione."

"Merry Christmas to you to."

He crossed the room and lowered the plate on to my knee. The coffee floated to the bed side table as he handed me the bunch of roses. _'Wow. Talk about having a good day. I bet he's got so much more for me. And I've got well nothing.'_ _****_

No one told me  
I was going to find you

After breakfast, Fred left Hermione alone in the room. _'should I put the charm on' _She fought with herself for awhile before pulling herself out of bed. _'I will have a shower later'. _She pulled on a large t-shirt and a pair of Stretchy waist pants and went out to the living area.

_**  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart**_

Fred left Hermione in bed still. _**'Hopefully that will make up for the present I didn't get her.' **_He made his way to the shower; he would be able to squeeze in a quick shower before Hermione actually got out of bed and dress. The shower was colder then usual due to the amount of snow on the ground. _**'Wonder what she got me. I know who most of the presents are from but I didn't see one to me from Hermione.' **_

_**  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start**_

Hermione and Fred sat under the Christmas Tree opening presents. The one's addressed to Hermione contained Children's Toys and books. _**'What the hell are all these for'. **_Fred watched as she unwrapped the present he had supposedly got her.

"Awe. It's beautiful." She sighed. She was holding up a pale yellow jumpsuit small enough that only a Baby could fit in. _'Good Gin's. If I hadn't been there when you brought this I would have thought Fred knew or had given me the wrong present'. _

_**life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing**_

'_**I could swear they've given us Harry and Ginny's presents.' **_He picked up a green teddy bear. It would be nice to have children but he didn't think he could handle them. He picked a package that read

To Fred

Hope you enjoy it

George and Katie

Fred pulled off the gold paper to see a minuter Firebolt. With a label that read. "Safety belt for infants"

_**  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

Hermione looked at Fred's face as he held the Firebolt. He had held Harry's old one and his new Firebolt 360, but now he had his own. Hermione rubbed her hand over her stomach. _'How do I tell him?' _The day was getting on and Fred still hadn't got his present from Hermione_**  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through**_

Hermione stood and walked to the doorway leading into the hallway. "We should be getting ready to go to your parents."

"Mione it's only eleven, We're not meant to be there till Twelve Thirty."

"Fine. I'll go get ready and you can tidy up this mess." Hermione looked at all the wrapping paper on the ground.

_**  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

Fred bent down to pick up the left over's of the presents that didn't need to be kept. There were empty boxes, packaging and wrapping paper everywhere. '_**She's keeping something from me. Otherwise she wouldn't be so pleased to see all these present's'. **_Fred walked over to the little metal rubbish bin and dumped everything into it "_Scourgify."__****_

We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true

Hermione stepped out of the shower. _'I'll tell him at dinner that way I can tell any of the order members that might be there.' _She dried herself off and pre-formed a concealing charm on her stomach. Her lump disappearing, leaving stomach flat as always.

_**  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**_

Fred dressed in jeans and a half decent shirt. _**It's Twelve and she's still in the shower. **_He slopped a heap of gel onto his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Looking in the mirror he messed up his fringe a bit more. _****_

Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing

Hermione walked into the bedroom to find fred focussing on his hair, again. _It's amazing how guys can be so sensitive about their hair. _She gave a small coughed and Fred looked up.

"Look who finally emerged." He laughed.

_**  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

Hermione pulled on a stretch top and a pair of jeans which she had added elastic to in the waist. She spent less time on her hair then Fred pulling it into a losses bun on top of her head. _How can he spend so much time perfecting his hair style?_ _****_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  


Fred stood in front of the fire while Hermione was somewhere getting ready. He looked at his watch. 12.35. _**And she wanted to leave on time. **_Fred laughed at this thought. When would she finish up? _**Girls.**_Hermione coughed from the doorway.

_**In the end **_

_**I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**_

Hermione rummaged through her jewellery box she couldn't find any that matched her green top. _Ah. What am I going to do. _She pulled out a necklace Ron have given her in Seventh year. It was a small Yellow flower on a silver chain. Hermione quickly changed it to a silver flower on a gold chain. She pulled on the silver bracelet she had been given from Harry the previous Christmas. Fred stood in the lounge, Hermione lent against the doorway and coughed. _****_

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on 

Fred looked up to see Hermione wearing a tight green low cut singlet top and jeans that flared out slightly at the bottom. Her shoes were jandles that had a slight heal and her jewellery was simple. _**Holy mothers grave to be. **_Fred cursed mentally. _**It's not everyday she where's something like that. **_

_**  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
**_

"Should we go?" Hermione said cheerfully.

"You sure you're ready."

"Yes I'm sure. You're the one who spent most of the morning doing his hair." A grin spread across her face. Fred grabbed a handful of floo Powder from the bowl on the mantel piece. "The Burrow" And he disappeared into the flames. Hermione picked up the two bags next to the fire place and copied him.

_**  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing**_

Fred stumbled into the kitchen of the burrow and turned round to catch Hermione, who tumbled out of the fireplace under the wait of the bags.

"Mione." Ginny screamed and hugged her friend. "Have you told him?" She whispered into her ear.

"Not yet. After Lunch"

"Food's on the table. When's Fr… Oh you're here." Mrs Weasley said as she walked into the Kitchen.

_**  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**_

As always Molly Weasley cooked one of the best meals she had had in weeks. It was better then the fortnightly meals Hermione and Fred had there. A lot of Order members were there. Hagrid, Minerva, Mundungus (who had given Harry all the money he had made from selling the goods out of Sirius's house), Remus and Teddy, Tonks Parents, Augusta Longbottom and Neville, plus everyone else. _****_

I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there

Hermione sat on Ginny's bed, _How I tell him. It's bad enough that I'm nearly 5Months through._ Hermione sat up as Ginny walked in.

"Here you are!"

"Gin, I can't tell him, I just don't know how," Ginny who was now getting close to Six Months pregnant had a large hump where I had a slight one.

"You can, I know you can."

_**  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
**_

Fred sat in the lounge with everyone else around him, Hermione had disappeared and he was left talking to his ex-professor Minerva McGonagall. Ginny went up stairs. But when she returned she was not alone. Hermione was behind her, Looking slightly nervous and confused.

"Excuse me." Ginny screamed "Hermione Has something to say."

_**  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey**_

_**What the hell. We didn't have any announcements. Did we? **_Hermione turned very red as everyone turned there attention to her.

"Well… Ah… as you all know Fred and I are engaged to get married at the end of January but what you don't know and what Fred doesn't know. Is that we are also going to…" _Here goes nothing. "_Going to have a lovely Child as well."

_**  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing**_

Everyone gasped. Silence swept over the room. Ginny gave her friend a small smile from where she stood with Harry.

"You're serious." Fred Screamed standing up. Hermione pulled out her wand. Tapped her stomach twice then did three anti-clockwise circles revealing a small lump which was there child

_**  
At the beginning with you. **_

"I'm going to be a daddy and an uncle." Fred yelled Picking Hermione off the ground and swinging her round both of them laughing.

**(A/N: How was that? Most of you should have guessed already that Hermione was pregnant but for those of you didn't pick up the small hints you know now. Yay. Please read and Review. Love you all especially you ****Toffrox33**** and ****Chelseathomson123****. I love both of you. Hope you all review.**_**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10: Reflections

**(A/N: Hey I****'****m back. Sorry about the delay, but I haven****'****t had a computer in the last month so I have been unable to write anything. Oops. Hopefully this Chappie is better then others before it. Enjoy. **

_  
Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me_

"Fred. No I'm not going out until this baby is born, end of story,"

"But…"

"Not happening." I continued, Her face set. It was April 30th. The last time that I had been out was for Fred's birthday on the 1st. But there was still no way I wanted to go out.

_  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see_

"Hermione it's his birthday. Please." Fred was on his knees. I looked down at him as he stared up pulling puppy dog eyes.

"Fred, darling. Sirius was the only one who could do that, And to this day he hold's the record." It was normal for people to talk about Sirius Black freely, as he was respected in the order.

_  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart_

Some how he must have known my decision but still Fred pleaded with me. Why would I care if it was Oliver Woods birthday. He just doesn't understand any of it. Just because he has always been good friends with him, doesn't mean Oliver and I are suddenly going to be friends. We're just acquaintance, I suppose

_  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
_

"Fred I'm due any day soon," I moaned again, "I cant go out."

"But. . ."

"I'm sorry. My party life is over." His face was very solemn, it wasn't fair on him but sometimes you had to make sacrifices'.

"Since when did you have a party life." he joked at the opportunity.

_  
I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in _

He has a point. Around him I have always been too scared to party. At Hogwarts I was sure everything was pranked when we had parties. Once Fred and George had their 'freedom flight'. I had partied so hard. Then when Fred and I started dating I still went out but would drink too much in case I did something stupid.

_  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
_

I flinched slightly at a pain in my abdomen. It felt so much like a kick but ten times as hard.

"Oow." I squeaked at the pain.

"Oh No… What happened?" Fred began to worry over me. His face was full of panic.

_  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
Someone I don't know? _

I knew after the first pain what was happening. I think Fred wasn't to sure, it was hard to tell. He was looking worried and distressed. The Healer had told them she might be early but it's a month to early. But this is it, the time that we are so looking forward too and now that it's here I'm not sure that I want it to happen.

_  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

"Fred darling, My…my water broke."

"Shit, Shit, Shit. What do you need."

"To get to the bloody hospital you dick." I screamed at him. He ran from the room I guessed to get the hospital bag. Which I had had ready since February. Then I rushed back into the room carrying a small black bag

"What now?" He asked

"To the Hospital." I yelled at him again as I had my second contraction. __

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

I thought he was a calm person. Obviously not. How stupid can you get _What now, _really is it that hard to see that we need to go to the hospital. The pain is going to kill me soon. Especially if we don't get there soon. __

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide? 

"St Mungo's." Fred yelled as we spun through the Floo together. I nearly fell when we reached there.

"She's going into labour." He yelled at the receptionist, who conjured a stretcher for me to lay on.

"Take her to the second floor." She said. I nodded to her in gratitude.

"You Alright?" Fred asked.

"Do I look alright."

_  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time _

I won't say it was a disastrous journey. It was only up two flights of stairs but it was hell. I had had two more contractions, each got worse. I was starting to doubt the process of having a child.

_  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

"Put her down here." said a Healer. "Your personal Healer shell be through soon." She pulled the curtain to hide the empty bed next door.

"They must have someone else coming in." I said to Fred.

"Yeah probably." he had calmed down a lot now "Wonder if we know them."

_  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?_

Unbelievable he's prying before there are even people there.

**(A/N: I know it****'****s short and I****'****m mean for leaving it there. But will update sooner if I got Reviews Puppy dog eyes. Hint, Hint, Nudge, Nudge. **

**Cheers**

**Dracosally**


	11. Chapter 11:I can show you the world

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. End. Of. Story. (but not this one)**

**(A/N: I know this is a predictable Chappie but hey its got to happen. **

_~I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?~_

Holy Merlin, Holy Merlin. She's trying to rip my hand off. Ahhhhh. And they say that women get all the pain. What she's feeling can't be half as bad as this. Or could it…

_~I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride~_

"Fred. Stop it. Those people don't want you over the-r-r-re-e" Hermione's speech turned into a scream of pain again.

_~A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming~_

Of course she doesn't want me there but I need to call someone to tell them what's going on. I suppose I could get the nurse to firecall home, when she gets back.

_~A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here~_

"Mione, dear. We need to get hold of mum, or your mum or someone anyone," I calmly suggested. Or as calm as I could it still came out rather harsh.

"You can call someone when the nurse gets here with the potion."

_~It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you~_

Where the hell is she.... BANG. That would be here. That little voice that sounded exactly like harry when he was being a smart-arse.

"Merlins-Bloody-Beard."

Now that was the same voice but not in his head, At least I don't think so.

_~Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky~_

"G-I-N-N-Y-Y-Y-Y" Hermione screamed. The curtain flew back to reveal Harry and Ginny, in the bed next door. The nurse hurried over and poured the potion down Hermione's throat. I suddenly moved my hand freely.

_~A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter~_

"Does mum know?" I asked Harry not looking at Ginny. Do I really want to look at my little sister having a baby.

"Yeah, or at least I think so I sent her a Patronus,"

"Is it worth telling her about us?"

"Maybe you should ring Mione's mum"

_~I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you~_

Right, Get to the front desk use the phone to ring Mrs Granger. Number.... ahhhhh.... I'll remember it. Down the stairs, Just keep running.

"Can I use the telephone please?"

_~A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place~_

The phone rang...once...twice...three times.

"Hello..."

"Thank Merlin, Its Fred it's happening... You remember what to do."

"Yip."

"See you soon then."

_~For you and me~_

**(A/N: Cogrates to me , I finally finished another chapter. Something i haven't had time for in the last couple of months. I have been sick, injured, operated on...oh and ive moved house. YAY for me. Anyway i promise i will update ASAP. But i would really really like lots of reviews. Like maybe five that would make me HAPPY.**


	12. Chapter 12: Any dream will do

**Disclaimer: ****Thou shall not say I own Harry Potter nor shall thou say I Own lyrical words**

**Any Dream Will Do**

~I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain

To see for certain what I thought I knew~

Flour zoomed from the container and into the bowl. It swirled mixing in with all the other ingredients. That's when it happened. A flash of light, a White shining Stag floated half an inch from the ground.

"Molly it's coming, get to St Mungos as fast as you can." Harry's voice echoed around. The stag burst in flakes of light

~Far, far away, someone was weeping

But the world was sleeping, Any dream will do. ~

This is it the, my little girls a mum. Just like me. I let out a little sob. No, no, I must stay calm. I have been through this before with bill and Fleur, and Percy and Penelope. What do I need, ahh, Jacket, purse; wand cannot forget the wand, Camera and message to Arthur.

~I wore my coat with golden lining

Bright colors shining wonderful and new~

I raced around the house picking up the various things I needed. The flames turned green and as I stepped toward the flame I remembered. Baby Bag, and raced toward the sitting room to grab it. The bag splashed with what looked like blue and red paint went over my shoulder and I ran back to the still green flames in the fire place.

~And in the east the dawn was breaking

The world was waking, any dream will do~

"St Mungo's" I spun through the Floo, nearly falling out at the other end. As I got my balance back a women came flying out of the fire place and straight into me. She stood up and looked at me. "Molly". "Jean". We both said at the same time.

"Oh god. I'm so Pleased Fred got in touch with you in time. I thought I would have to do this by myself."

"I'm not here for Fred and Hermione anyway that isn't for another two weeks, I'm here for Ginny."

~A crash of drums, a flash of light

My golden cloak flew out of sight~

She can't be saying what I think she is saying. But for what other reason would she be using a Floo to get to St Mungo's. I mean, I at least thought that my own son would have told me, but then again he didn't tell me he had dropped out of school or that he was seeing Hermione, that was until he turned up to say they were getting married.

~The colors faded into darkness

I was left alone~

"Um. . .We should go." Both of us ran up the stairs to the maternity ward. A witch sat behind a desk. "How can I help?"

"We're looking for the Weasley. . ."

"and Potter and. . ." I added, quickly.

~May I return to the beginning

The light is dimming, and the dream is too~

"Both sets of Weasleys are currently with healers. But if you wait out here I will let you know when you can go through." Jean and I sat down in the waiting area. Both of us fidgeting nervously. We could be grandmothers right now and we wouldn't know.

~The world and I we are still waiting

Still hesitating, any dream will do. ~

After what seemed liked hours. The witch behind the desk finally stood and told us we could go through. This is it I'm going to meet my first grandchild.

~Give me my colored coat, my amazing colored coat.

Give me my colored coat, my amazing colored coat. ~

**(A/N: Hey Guess what Another Chapter. Everybody say YAY. I'm seriously on a roll at the moment. I love it. Anyway, Review please the more reviews I get the faster I update. **


	13. Chapter 13: Daughters

**Disclaimer: Me no own nothing, me poor.**

**Daughters**

_**Hermione's Thoughts**_

_**Fred's thoughts**_

Story

_Song_

_~I know a girl  
She puts the colour inside of my world  
But she's just like a maze~  
_

'_**It's a girl'. Those words leaving the healers mouth were so joyful. She's so beautiful, With Fred's electric blue eye's.**_Hermione looked at her daughter resting in her arms.

"Nicole Molly-Jean Weasley." She whispered softly looking up at Fred.

"What?" Fred questioned at his wife's sudden out brake

"We should call her Nicole Molly-Jean Weasley." 

_~Where all of the walls all continually change  
And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands~  
_

Molly came through the door at that point racing to the bed and hugging her son. Jean Granger on the other hand walked peacefully around the bed and kissed her daughter on the head.

"Do you want to hold her?" Hermione asked gently. Jean gave a small nod. This was all bringing back memories.

_~Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me~_

"La-La-la,-la-la-la, la, la-la, la-la, la-la-laaa," jean sang as she rocked her grandchild in her arms. "What's her name?"

"Nicole." Fred said, "Nicole Molly-Jean."

Jean looked down at the baby. "It was nice to meet you Nicole." She hushed handing her back to Hermione. "I have to go; the boss will wonder where I am." _  
_  
~_Fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do~_

Fred looked at his wife. _This is hard on her. She's needs her mother now more than ever. But then again when was her mother ever there. _It was common knowledge that Jean couldn't grasp the fact her daughter was a witch.

"Molly," Hermione extend Nicole out to her mother-in-law. Molly Weasley took the baby as if it were the most precious item in the world.

_  
~Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too~_

_**Yeah right mum had work. She doesn't like it here, and she doesn't approve of Fred, it's only dad who makes her behave when he's around. **_Hermione couldn't hold it in tears streamed down her face. She didn't want her child to know her mother not now, not ever.

"Mum, can you give us some privacy." Fred asked, molly nodded and went for a walk with little Nicole.

~_Oh, you see that skin?  
It's the same she's been standing in  
since the day she saw him walking away~_

"Muffliato,' Fred whispered "Oh, Hermione, she does love you really."

"How do you know it's because of her."

"It was in your eyes, I can read you like an upside down book."

"I don't want her to have any contact with Nicole unless your there and so is dad."

"We can do that. Don't worry she won't hurt my girls, not ever."

Hermione smiled warmly as Fred pulled her into a hug, putting a light kiss on the top of her head.

_  
~Now she's left  
Cleaning up the mess he made~_

Fred pulled the curtain back, signalling to Molly that it was alright to come back over now. Just as she handed Nicole back. Ginny came through the door, with Harry. Molly hurried over and before Fred could stop her Hermione had bolted out of bed and was walking as fast as she could across the white hospital tiles. _Great she's decided to walk, at least we know she's well. _Fred followed with baby Nicole.

~_So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do~  
_

In her arms Ginny held a tiny little face with sparkling hazel eyes that a touch of blue.

"His names James," She told us.

"James Potter very fitting," Hermione said.

"Meet Nicole," Fred said holding his daughter just so Ginny could see her.

"Oh she's a darling." Ginny said in awe

_~Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers, be good to your daughters too~_

The next few minutes were spent getting Ginny to her bed from the wheelchair, then awing over both children. Before a trainee healer came in and insisted that Hermione got into bed. She then proceeded to ask whether or not we had decided on a name for her.

~_Boys, you can break  
You'll find out how much they can take  
Boys will be strong~  
_

Ginny's a Hermione's bed's were moved closer together Pictures were taken. With in half an hour, Arthur, Charlie, Bill and Fleur with Victoire, George and Angelina and finally Ron with Teddy who had been at a Qudditch training session with the Chudley cannons, Which Harry had given to Teddy for his birthday.

_~And boys soldier on  
But boys would be gone without the warmth from  
A woman's good, good heart~_

"Teddy' Harry said hugging his godson, "Meet your Brother."

"He's not my real Brother Harry."

"I know, but you can still call him your brother, just like you call me your farther sometimes,"

"You mean even though he's not my brother, he is."

"Something like that."

_**Oh he is the cutest toddler i have ever met. Such a pity Remus and Tonks couldn't have meet him, but then again they can probably see all this now.**_

~_On behalf of every man  
looking out for every girl  
You are the god and the weight of her world~  
_  
After many....  
"...Oh he's so cute..."

"...Look at her smile..."

"...Zey are both cute..."

"...Can I hold now..."

The healer came in to announce they could both go home.

~_So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do~  
_

With many arguments it was decided that they all returned to the Burrow. Baby's an all

_~Girls become lovers who turn into mothers~_

_If only I didn't have a huge Family._

_  
~So mothers, be good to your daughters too~_

**(A/N: Yay! another chapter finished please review. I'm thinking I might only do up to 20 chapters because Nicole's life won't be very interesting. Review, Review, Review at least then I will have motivation to finish.**

**Doors**

**dracosal**


	14. Chapter 14: Where do the Children Play?

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Harry Potter or The songs.**

**(A/N: Each Paragraph is a new time in Her Life. I have tried to add in how old Nicole is in each part.**

**Where do the children play.**

_~Well I think it's fine, building jumbo planes.  
Or taking a ride on a cosmic train.~_

As Nicole's first Birthday approached, she was running around constantly. She didn't slow down. Even when she hit the walls, doors and anything else that was solid. I found myself, wincing every time she did something that would hurt a normal person. The ground, furniture and walls all had softening charms on them so it felt like walking into a mattress. But it still got to me.

_~Switch on summer from a slot machine.  
Get what you want to if you want, 'cause you can get anything.~_

Fred Thinks I am way to over protective and it's probably true. I watch Nicky's every move. I don't let her go outside without a hat or jersey, even though it's mid-may. She's talking a lot. Her first word was 'walk', it was surprisingly, exciting. Since that day she hasn't stopped talking. To start with all she said was walk, over and over again. Two year olds are cute and noisy but cute all the same._  
_

_  
~I know we've come a long way,  
We're changing day to day,~  
_

James and Nicole are the closest of friends. I keep thinking of how Hogwarts will suffer the day they turn eleven. It's hard enough to keep both of them under control in the confines of a house, in a castle, it's so different. Harry and Ginny have also had a second child, properly named Albus Severus. He's just as cute as James was at the age. Nicole has grown up so much. Her eyes are still the same, but her hair is the most beautiful curled auburn. It's lovely. She will be heart breaker, Fred says so. He also says she won't be able to break any hearts because he will be her only man till she's twenty-one.

_~But tell me, where do the children play? ~  
_

_  
_Nicole has made another friend, her name is Sophia. Unfortunately she's a Muggle. It's mainly my fault. I went back to work; I'm doing research for St Mungo's in Muggle healing applied to Magical, currently. Fred tried to look after her at the shop but it didn't work since we are no longer living up top. I refused to let mum look after her and molly had Victoire, Dominique, James, Albus and Teddy when he isn't at school. I was not about to dump yet another screaming child on her. So now, Nicole has a best friend who could ruin what we are trying to hide.

_~Well you roll on roads over fresh green grass.  
For your lorry loads pumping petrol gas.~  
_

Today was dreadful. For the first time since I was eleven I went to a Muggle school. In two weeks Nicole will be five and we have decided to send her to primary school for a few years so she learns all her basic knowledge. Harry and Ginny have decided to send James as well. They both already know how to count, do basic addition and subtract below ten, write their name and the entire alphabet. I told both of them to act dumb for this year. Considering there is only two months of the school year left. The school is nice, small, in the country. It's pretty much perfect for the two rascals to cause havoc in.

_~And you make them long, and you make them tough.  
But they just go on and on, and it seems you can't get off.~  
_

It's November and luckily it's my day off. I was sitting at home today and the phone went. It was the school; they asked if I could come down as soon as possible to talk with them. I did, I went straight down to find my daughter and nephew sitting in the office covered in something purple, but it didn't look like paint. The principal told me how the two had taken on a senior student who had been terrorising some of the younger students. Nicole and James had raided the art cupboard of purple dye and filled two buckets with the fluids. They had tried to do the whole bucket over the door trick. It had worked, a bit and they and the senior had been hit by the dye. It was expected for them to try it, with the names, Weasley and Potter. The two biggest prankster names Hogwarts ever saw, have come together to form one.

_  
~Oh, I know we've come a long way,  
We're changing day to day,~  
_

Life was easy when Nicki was two. She's six and giving me hell. It doesn't help there is another on its way. It's hard to describe a six year old but really they're not that different from normal kids except they bounce around like rabbits. Jump, jump, jump. They make a hell of a mess as well, I'm considering getting a House elf just to tidy her room. I would pay it, of course, and let it have days off and wear clothes and not beat itself up and, well you understand. Fred said we had magic so we didn't need one, but I'm not sure.

_~But tell me, where do the children play? ~  
_

I don't get it. Nicki won't touch James but she will George. She's known him for seven years and now she hates him. Hate may be an exaggeration but its close. She's only hanging out with Sophia at school which is lucky because I don't think many other people really like her that much. Like most Muggles they think she's weird. George was born in January. He has Weasley Hair. Molly has been spoiling Nicki a lot with books clothes and Lollies, just like me she loves all three, because she thinks she will get left out now we have George and she's so much older. She told me off just yesterday because I was reading her copy of Hogwarts, A History (It's been updated to include the Tri-wizard tournament) and eating one of her sugar quills. She's really growing up like me apart from her love for pranks. I think she might teach George all she knows, especially how not to get hit by your own prank.

_  
~When you crack the sky, scrapers fill the air.  
Will you keep on building higher~  
_

Worms!!! Nicki's favourite animal, and George's. Nicki spends her free time getting James with worms. She even manages to say she didn't do it, because most the time she doesn't. George does. She picks him up and he holds the worms, then dumps them when she says. Then when we ask her if she did it she says 'I didn't touch the worms'. Which is usually true because George did. They run a hard operation. It's rival of the 8 year old cousins, and it's very hardcore.

_~'til there's no more room up there?  
Will you make us laugh, will you make us cry?~  
_

George is 3 and absolutely darling, Nicki dresses him up in my heels and skirts. She then takes out my make-up and applies it to her face. She's really growing up, to the point that she was seen holding hands with one of the boys at school, his name is Will, James told us all about them. I think he's jealous that Nicole is playing with a boy who isn't him. He has been her only male friend for 9 years. Fred has been planning some type of prank with James to get Will. I don't think I will be able to stop them. No, I don't want them to go ahead with it, I think it is rather good. George doesn't really understand it yet.

_~Will you tell us when to live, will you tell us when to die?~  
_

Nicki doesn't want to go to school anymore. We managed to solve the problem of Sophia, without any hassle, her parents moved back to Scotland. But this is a new problem. Nicki came home on Friday saying she hated school and she was going to go to Hogwarts soon and didn't need Muggle school. We told her she had to finish the term and she ran off to Harry's place. We left her there for tea. George came to us the next day and said he didn't want to go to school at all because he was going to Hogwarts and didn't need Muggle school. I think we will just wait till he's five and discuss it then.

_~I know we've come a long way,  
We're changing day to day,~_

Tomorrow it's that day. That horrible day I have been dreading the day Nicki gets her Hogwarts letter.

_~But tell me, where do the children play? ~_

**(A/N: Hey, Hey!!! I'm Back, I don't know where I went, But I'm Back from there. Review.....Please......*Puppy Eyes*.**

**Dracosal**


End file.
